


A Second Chance

by cecilchu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Relationships, F/M, Slow Build, hopefully she won't be abusive by the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 11:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18151409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecilchu/pseuds/cecilchu
Summary: Erin's having some relationship troubles and decides to start a new life away from her ex. Little does she know, she's in for a wake up call.





	A Second Chance

**Prologue**

 

A young man with messy brown hair was having an enjoyable conversation with the attractive young woman across the table from him when he saw someone familiar walk into the cafe.

_ What's she doing here?  _ He thought as he caught a glance of the young woman with dark brown hair and deep blue eyes scanning the room for what he hoped was only an open table. _ But, it might not be her, right? Plenty of people have brown hair and blue eyes. _

Shortly after he finished that thought, the blue-eyed woman strided over to him, much to his dismay. 

_ I better just try to get her away as quickly as possible so this date doesn’t go to Hell.  _ _ “' _ Uh, hey there, Erin, what brings you here? I didn’t think you liked this cafe.”   

"Oh, I just saw you as I was passing by on my way back home and decided to check in on you. Are you feeling better? I know how sick you told me you felt, so I just wanted to make sure you were doing ok. Though it looks like you’re feeling much better than you were earlier. Did this girl help you by chance?” 

“Yeah. I'm feeling much better actually. She was just telling me how to avoid getting sick in the future," he replied, prompting a slightly confused look from the woman sitting with him.

After hearing his response, Erin turned to the other woman and asked eagerly, "Wow, do you have any tips for me?"

"Well, first of all, most people know you should be drinking plenty of fluids, preferably orange juice. The vitamin C in the citrus will help boost your immune system. You can also sleep well, exercise regularly, and maintain a healthy weight and control your blood pressure to keep the stress on your body low, which should help massively. Finally, and I think this is the most obvious tip of all, but some people don’t know it for some reason, washing your hands helps leagues in preventing illness.”

“Oh. Well, thanks for the information...What was your name?” 

“Cynthia. You must be Erin, right? I’ve heard so much about you!”

“Yes, all good things I hope?”

“That depends on what you define as “good”. Being “good” is subjective, so what I think may be good, may not mean the same thing to you,” Cynthia said with a smile. 

Erin turned to her ex-boyfriend with a glare. “So, what things  _ have _ you said about me to her?”

_ Shit. She’s not going away. How can I get her to go away? _ “Uh, nothing bad really.” He chuckled a bit awkwardly. “Aren’t you tired from work? I’m sure you’d much rather prefer being able to rest your feet and watch a movie right now instead of talking to boring old me.”

“Why would I want to do anything other than spend time with my boyfriend?” Erin put an arm around his shoulders and kissed his cheek.

With a sudden surge of both courage and determination, he shoved her arm off him. “Stop acting as if we’re still together! I broke up with you last week because you scare the shit out of me! I can’t disagree with you without you yelling at me and berating me!”

Erin looked both hurt and enraged, “How dare you say that! I’m the best thing that’s ever happened to you! You will not be breaking up with me any time soon!” She grabbed his shoulder and yanked him out of his chair.

“Wh-- Stop!” He shoved her away and walked over to Cynthia. “Let’s go somewhere else. I don’t want to see her anymore.”

Cynthia nodded in agreement and took his hand. “Let’s go.” She smiled and kissed his cheek before starting to walk out of the cafe with him. 

“I knew it! You  _ are _ on a date! You cheating bastard!” Erin screamed and reached out to grab his arm.

“It can’t be cheating if you’re no longer in a relationship with him. Leave him alone.” Cynthia said sternly as she walked out of the cafe with him. 

Erin growled under her breath and stormed out of the cafe, shoving the new couple aside. “Have fun being together, you two. But remember, he’ll never be as happy with you as he was with me.”


End file.
